La serpentarde qui aimait les grosses bestioles
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Pansy Parkinson s'ennuyait, comme toute noble de cette génération. Pourtant, elle avait une passion secrète qui la faisait paraître vivante. PPxCW


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du jeu 60 minutes pour un thème (Forum Francophone, lien dans mon profil). Pour le thème "xxxx"._

Je suis ce qu'on appelle une jeune fille « bien sous tous les rapports ».

J'ai été éduquée selon les nobles préceptes en vigueur chez les miens, les Sang-Purs, et je suis donc très fière car je sais manger ma soupe sans faire « slurp ». Sans rire. Car Millicent n'y arrive toujours pas elle, ce qui explique qu'elle fasse toujours l'impasse sur le potage.

Je suis Serpentarde, et fière de l'être.

Non mais franchement, vous m'imaginez _vraiment_ dans une autre maison? Avec ces horripilants lions qui s'esclaffent plus bruyamment les uns que les autres (et font « slurp » quand ils mangent de la soupe, on entend Ronald Weasley jusqu'à notre table pour tout vous dire), les aigles qui ne lèvent le nez de leurs bouquins que pour manger, dormir ou dispenser leurs connaissances _tellement_ plus approfondies que celles des autres avec un petit sourire supérieur ou les blaireaux (qui portent bien leur nom. Tous des losers ceux-là) avec leur loyauté à la noix et leur conscience qui fait qu'ils vont systématiquement tout raconter aux profs (quelle bande de mouchards! Et ils osent se dire « loyaux »!).

Non, je suis très bien à Serpentard; je m'aime, j'aime le pouvoir, et je m'ennuyais à mourir, comme tous les jeunes nobles de ma génération.

Enfin, officiellement.

Car officieusement, j'avais une passion secrète qui me sortait du brouillard du quotidien, de cette léthargie caractéristique de notre jeunesse nobiliaire: j'aimais les grosses bestioles.

Ceci ne pouvait pas être connu du grand public. Enfin donc! Une jeune fille de bonne famille, qui songeait à autre chose qu'à finir ses études, se marier et avoir des enfants? Ridicule! Pourtant, si vous avez suffisamment de neurones pour additionner a + b, vous auriez certainement compris pourquoi je m'étais inscrite en cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Non, ce n'était pas parce que je voulais fuir le cours d'études des moldus (quoique...) ou de divination. _J'aime_ les grosses bêbêtes, comprenez-vous? C'est l'unique chose dans ma vie qui me stimule un tant soit peu. Parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement belle, je ne peux pas être une femme fatale, comme la mère de Blaise. Parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligente, je ne serai jamais une intellectuelle courtisée. Parce que je ne suis que moi, une fille sans attraits particuliers, je m'ennuyais. Je m'ennuyais des autres, je m'ennuyais moi-même. Oserai-je évoquer le « spleen » de cet excellent poète sorcier, Baudelaire?

Cependant, j'aimais partir à la recherche des bestioles quand je partais avec mes parents en vacances, j'aime essayer de les apprivoiser, de les nourrir, de les cajoler.

Ce qui explique mon choix pour les études supérieures: magizoologie. Avec une spécialisation en dragonologie, s'il vous plaît.

J'avais quand même dû endurer un an de droit magique avant ça, où j'avais végété pendant mes cours. Mes parents s'étaient finalement décidés, au bout d'une année à me laisser faire les études de mon choix: j'avais éclaté de joie, ce jour-là.

Donc moi, la serpentarde qui aimait les grosses bestioles, j'avais été sélectionnée après trois années de dur labeur (je suis une Parkinson, tout de même! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ternir le nom de ma famille en ayant de mauvais résultats) pour un stage de six mois en Roumanie, où il y avait la plus grande réserve de dragons d'Europe.

Ô Joie! Nirvana me voici!

Mes valises faites, mon départ copieusement arrosé avec mes amis, les adieux aux parents exécutés, voilà que je prenais un portoloin, direction la réserve.

A mon arrivée, le directeur m'attendait, avec mon maître de stage: c'est là que mon sourire a fâné.

Un rouquin.

Mon maître de stage était un rouquin. Avec une oreille percée. Et de la suie sur le front.

Ma bonne humeur envolée, je décidai néanmoins de ne pas baisser les bras: ce n'était pas parce que mon maître de stage était un Weasley que j'allais le laissé ce qui devait être les plus beaux six mois de ma vie!

OoO

Il s'appelait Charlie.

Et j'avais vu juste, c'était un des membres de la marmaille Weasley. Ils pullulaient donc jusqu'aux confins de la Roumanie!

OoO

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il était doué dans sa catégorie.

La nuit où il était resté avec cette dragonne qui avait peur de l'orage... waow. Il avait du cran. Moi, j'avais eu peur de me faire écraser et j'étais restée avec d'autres dragons plus calmes.

OoO

La vie au grand air lui réussissait, il était musclé.

Pas que je l'ai espionné, mais il se baladait torse nu quand il faisait chaud. En plus, on vivait au même endroit et la vie d'ermite qu'il vivait jusque là lui avait visiblement fait oublié qu'_on ne se balade pas à poil dans une maison_.

OoO

Peut-être qu'avoir une boucle d'oreille quand on était un garçon n'était pas la marque de fabrique des voyous. Il m'avait expliqué avec émotion que c'était une des dents de lait du premier dragon dont il s'était occupé.

OoO

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'une bouche pouvait être fascinante.

J'avais déjà entendu parler des tonnes de gens dans ma vie, mais jamais leur bouche ne m'avait autant fascinée.

Et puis, il parlait peu mais bien.

OoO

Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon prénom avait été hurlé alors que je me retrouvais brusquement plaquée contre le sol, son torse plaqué contre mon dos.

Il s'était pris le coup de griffe à ma place, son épaule saignait. C'était gentil de sa part, j'adorais mon t-shirt. Bon, en vérité j'étais _un peu_ paniquée à ce moment-là, et je pensais à autre chose qu'à mon t-shirt.

OoO

Un soir, une semaine avant que je rentre, il m'a emmenée faire un tour sur le dos de sa dragonne favorite -celle-là même qui avait peur de l'orage. C'était grisant.

Puis, il m'a demandé si il pouvait m'embrasser.

J'ai accepté.

OoO

Quand je suis revenue en Angleterre, je suis redevenue amorphe. Je m'ennuyais de lui; j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer matin, midi et soir après tout.

Mais j'ai continué mes études.

OoO

A la fin de l'année, mon diplôme en poche, j'ai pris le dragon par les cornes. J'ai annoncé à mes parents que je retournais en Roumanie. Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai répondu à ma mère:

« Maman, tous les jours vous buvez votre horrible boisson au jus de citron qui est sensé vous donner du peps et vous maintenir éveillée toute la journée. Moi, j'avais cet homme et vous avez bien vu ce que je donne privée de lui. Je vous ressemble comme quand vous ne buvez pas cette horreur.A chacun son genre de stimulant. Je retourne chercher le mien. »

Mes parents ont eu beau protester, je suis allée le voir. On avait échangé quelques lettres, mais ni lui ni moi n'aimions écrire. Néanmoins, il m'a fait bon accueil -je lui avais aussi manquée.

Je ne savais pas si ça allait durer, ni même si c'était une bonne idée.

Mais il était un de ces hommes qui ne font pas « slurp » quand ils mangent de la soupe. Et ça, c'était un très bon point pour lui.


End file.
